


Two Cursed Mages

by Gothic_Gay



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, M/M, gay rights babey!, gay? hell yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Gay/pseuds/Gothic_Gay
Summary: Gay disaster, also known as Vondama Derato, can't help the crush he has on Telvanni mage Revus Demnevanni. Even with Revus' bad luck, Vondama falls for him. Literally and metaphorically.(There needs to be content of the only good Telvanni.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vondama is one of my ESO characters so I'm writing this from his point of view, hopefully you enjoy. Thank you :)

“Go, my friend. Let Vvardenfell know of your heroic deeds, and once you are ready, come back. We will have a celebration and I give the name the title “Champion of Vivec” to you,” Vivec said with a wave of his hand. Vondama gave a bow to the floating god and left the room. Outside the room he brushed aside his hair and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It was done, and he finally felt relief.

“You did amazing,” Seryn said. Barilzar nodded, walking up to the others, Canon Llevule following behind. Vondama smiled and quietly laughed. She placed a hand on his arm and smiled. “You saved Vvardenfell!”

“I couldn’t have done this without any of you! _We_ did amazing,” he said wrapping Seryn into a hug. “Thank you for all the help. I can’t believe we actually did it,” he said. The group stayed there for a bit, enjoying the quiet. An idea flashed through his mind and he suddenly pulled back. “I actually have to go, I have something important to do before we have the celebration.”

“Where are you going?”

“I have someone important to invite! I’ll be back in a week, hopefully just a week!” he called over his shoulder as he ran off. The three watched him go, a little puzzled with the sudden departure. 

“Do you think he’s going to invite that mage he always talks about?” Llevule wondered out loud. “The one with all that bad luck?” he asked. Balizar laughed in response as Seryn put her hands on her hips. 

“Just what we need, another mage tinkering away at everything.” 

“Hey!”

Vondama jogged out to the stables, running past people in the busy city. Retrieving his horse, he thanked the stablehand, giving them some coin as a tip.

He rode as fast as he could, making quite some distance. Getting a little bit past Balmora the horse slowed down and stopped. The horse was tired and so was he. “Okay bud, we can take a break,” he whispered as he hopped off. The horse very thankful for the patch of grass nearby, lazily wandered over to it. 

Setting up a small camp, Vondama let his mind wander. Thinking about the past few days, and what happened. Thinking about the mage, in his purple outfit and that red hair. Thinking about Revus. He slightly blushed, as he thought about the little mannerisms and how cute the other Dunmer was. It’s been sometime since he’s seen the other, and he missed him.

He sat back and tossed an apple to his horse. It's actually been quite sometime, so much has happened. He died at one point, by some "King of Worms" and yet came back. He met a two Morag Tong agents, both were a pain in the ass. He had no idea how he was going to explain any of this. He never actually talked about it.

After some time Vondama cleared up the camp and got back on his horse. Heart pounding at the thought of seeing Revus. He knew how nervous the other got, so he never told him how he felt. The thought of scaring him off hurt. The thought of doing anything to cause the other harm hurt. It hurt a lot.

Just in a short distance, he could see Gnisis, and his heartbeat louder. He rode up to the town of Gnisis, flicking his white hair out of his face. Quickly hopping of his horse, he guided it to the wayward shrine. “Stay here bud, I have some stuff to take care of,” he said stroking the horses mane. Jogging up to the bridge he was met with the last person he wanted to see.

“Vondama, I thought I recognized you. You seemed to be in quite a hurry, here to cause more trouble?” Manore smugly pressed. “Watch your step here in Gnisis, or I’ll have to report you again.” He leaned in trying to look more threatening than he actually was. Vondama stopped and put a hand on his hip.

“Is House Redoran actually going to show up this time? I’m sure they would love to hear about how you have a problem with the Champion of Vivec. Now I AM in a hurry,” he said pushing past the startled man. “It’s official business. Official business for Lord Vivec,” he smirked with a vague wave. 

Manore stumbled back with wide eyes. “Y-You are the Champion of Lord Vivec?” he squealed. “I don’t believe it! Prove it!” The stuck up elf yelled with a shrill voice, jabbing a finger at the other Dunmer. Vondama looked over his shoulder with squinted red eyes.

“Would you like to hear the story on how I stopped the Hound Barbas? Uncovered a plot to attack the Clockwork City? Saved Lord Vivec’s life?” he shrugged as he turned to face Manore. “Or would you like to come to the celebration and hear it from Lord Vivec himself? He said he would be writing some poems about it or something.” Vondama turned away and left the Elf there to gawk alone. 

Huffing, he walked off into the city. Manore had a talent to suck the fun out of everything, but the look on his face was worth it. It was even more worth it when he saw Lathdar. “Vondama!” The foreman called out. The Nord was nice, but loud, Nords seem to have a talent for that. Vondama waved back with a smile. “Good to see ya, it’s been a while. How are ya? I see you already ran into Manore.”

“Yes, sadly I did. But I’m good, I’m actually a bit in a hurry. Is Revus around?” he asked. “I’m having a small celebration in Vivec city, you are more than welcome to join!”

Lathdar gave a small laugh. “Thank you for the invite but I gotta stay here with the mine. Is it what you told Manore?” Vondama nodded his head. “Well congrats! I don’t know much about Vivec or all that, but that’s an important guy. Good work, once again the hero! I’ll raise a glass for you tonight. Revus should be in his house, hopefully not tinkering with anything or burning it down.”

“Thank you, thank you very much. Have a great night, we’ll have to catch up sometime soon,” he said as he shook Lathdars hand and went off. Running up the steps to the small house, he took a quick second to breathe before knocking on the door. Nervously shifting his weight as he waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Giving a quick knock, he stepped back and waited. “Just, just a moment!” a muffled voice called out, followed by a loud crash. Vondama assumed the worst and quickly rushed in. Only to find the Telvanni mage sprawled out, face first, in a heap of books. “I said just a moment,” Revus said picking himself up. “Oh, it’s you! Well this is a nice surprise. How have you been?”

“Revus! Are you alright?” Vondama exclaimed rushing over to help the fallen Dunmer. “Oh! Your nose is bleeding, here let me help.” He grabbed Revus’ hand and helped him up, holding his hand even for a second made his heart jump. Vondama looked around and spotted a small flower in a vase. “This will do,” he said as he quickly grabbed it. 

“I’m fine, just tripped on some books. Still got my bad luck,” Revus chuckled. “What are you doing?” he asked as he watched the other with the flower. The flower glowed a light blue and Vondama held this light up to Revus’ face. Instantly his face felt better, and his nose bleed stopped. “Ah, thank you. I feel much better,” He smiled giving the other man a thumbs up. “What kind of magic is that? I don’t believe I’ve seen that type before.”

“Still asking all these questions?” Vondama smirked. “I just took the life force from this flower and used it to heal you. No more nose bleeds, and no bruise. But the flower has died, I’ll get you a new one. I came here to ask you something,” he said shifting his weight.

“Using life force and putting it somewhere else, that sounds like necromancy. Are you a necromancer? Huh, I would never have guessed. I must be stuck thinking that necromancers hide away in crypts and they wear black cloaks. You don’t hide away in crypts do you? Is that where you’ve been?” Revus rambled on, smoothing out his outfit. It fits him so well, Vondama thought blushing slightly.

“Revus.”

“I really would have never guessed! You are full of surprises! Who would have thought a necromancer would be so kind. I’m actually friends with a necromancer!” Revus laughed. He stopped and looked at Vondama, who looked quite serious. “Oh dear, I’m sorry. I got carried away,” he nervously chuckled and put his hands together. “What would you like to ask? You asking me questions, reminds me of when we first met you know.”

Vondama lightly laughed, trying to hide how nervous he was. “Well yes I’m a necromancer, but I don’t hide away in crypts. That would be awful.” Revus nodded in agreement. “But yes I came here to ask you something, it’s important!” He ran a hand through his hair and played with the braids. “I was wondering…”

“Yes, go on.”

“Would you like to go to Vivec city with me? To see Lord Vivec?”

Revus took a step back and raised his eyebrows. “Me? Travel to Vivec city? And stand in front of Lord Vivec himself? I’m not sure, so many things can go wrong. What if I offend Lord Vivec… Or the Three as a whole! And the city, I could just take a step in and it could start crumbling!” He started pacing and rubbing his hands together. Vondama stood there and watched him, not too surprised but caught a little off guard with how quickly the mage started to panic.

“It’s going to be okay!” Vondama assured him, but Revus didn’t hear him. He was still pacing and getting more worked up as he spoke of impossible situations that would go wrong. “Hey hey hey,” he said as he reached out and grabbed the others arm without thinking. Revus stopped and turned to look at the other. Their faces close, very close. Vondamas face went from dark grey to dark red and he quickly backpedaled. Causing him to step on a stray book on the floor and started to fall backwards, still holding onto Revus.

Vondama is much stronger than the other mage, and pulled him down with him. The two landed in the pile of books with a thud. Giving a soft ‘oof’ as Revus fell on top of him. He laid there for a moment, processing what just happened. “Would it be alright if we just sit on the bed and talk about this?” 

“Oh yes, of course. Go ahead!”

“Thank you, but you are currently on top of me. These books aren’t the best for my back, would you mind?”

Revus blinked before blushing, scrambling to stand up. “Gracious, I’m sorry! See this is what I’m talking about. I’m sure Vivec city is wonderful but I would just ruin you with my bad luck. Truly, I am cursed.” Vondama sat up and rubbed the back of his head. “Here, you helped me up, let me help you,” Revus held his hand out. Vondama could swear his heart skipped a beat as he looked at the outstretched hand.

“Th-thank you..”

“You didn’t hit your head did you? Your face is red and you are stuttering. Is that a sign of brain damage? Do you think you have brain damage? Oh, I am so sorry.”

“No, no! I’m fine! It was just a tumble, and a bit of a surprise at that. But please, hear me out before you make a final decision,” he said shaking his head as he sat down. Revus sat beside him, nervously bouncing his leg. “It’s not just a trip to Vivec city, it’s a celebration. And I would love to have you there, I’m going to be officially named Champion of Vivec.”

“Champion of Vivec?!” Revus exclaimed. “My, you really have been busy, and solving more problems. You truly are a hero! But I don’t know why I should be there, all I do is mess up. I almost caused miners to go insane, and got that poor bard killed. I’m really happy for you, proud even! But I don’t want to ruin your celebration.”

Vondama gave a slight frown, and slightly looked away. “I won’t force you to come, but it would mean a lot. And you don’t just mess up, you did fix the problem! The mine would be closed and a lot of people would have lost their jobs, but you fixed it. Revus, you are...” he paused, almost choking on his words. Feeling his throat tighten up and his face get warm. “You are an amazing mage, and you are always looking for something new to learn. And I think you’re really… neat.” Cringing at that last part, how could he say something so stupid? He cursed himself for being cowardly.

“Neat? You think I’m neat?” he smiled as he echoed the last statement. Vondama nodded, feeling the butterflies in his stomach. “I think that’s one of the nicest things anyone has said to me in a good while.” Hearing this caused him to frown and tilted his head to the side.

“What do you mean, before I left after we fixed the mine problem, everyone seemed quite happy with you. Has something happened, has someone said something?” he questioned, leaning towards the elf sitting next to him. Revus bit his lip and looked away.

“I know I shouldn’t let him get to me, but he’s always so mean and I can only take so much. You know? I’m an adult, it shouldn’t bother me, but..”

“Who? Who has been saying things to you?”

“Manore… He’s just so nasty and mean. And since the foreman has taken my side, he’s really just had it out for me... Vondama, are you alright?” he said looking back up. Revus has never seen his friend look so mad. The necromancer took a sharp breath and stood up. “Vondama?” he questioned again, watching his friend storm over to the door. “I’m sorry if I said something wrong!” he called out, standing up to follow.

Vondama flung the door open and stomped down the steps, Revus right behind him. His eyes settled on Manore, who was arguing with Lathdar. Stomping right up to the irritating elf, he stopped with clenched fists. “Oh I should have known you came to see that disgrace of elf. Just you wait Telvanni, I’m waiting for you to slip up and show everyone your schemes-” he started but was cut off with a fist in his face. 

Lathdar caught the elf, who crumbled after only one punch. “Well, that’s how we settle things back home! But you should carry on before he says anything else. Or sends in another report,” Lathdar sighed as he started to drag the outraged Manore off.

“By the Three! Vondama, what happened? Are you sure you didn’t hit your head too hard? Could it be aftereffects from that blasted song?” Revus exclaimed, putting his hand on the others chest to hold him back. Vondama blinked and looked at Revus, still on this high of courage. 

“Let’s go, come with me for a moment,” he said taking Revus’ hand. “Just this once, trust me and come with me,” he smiled wide. Revus looked around for a bit before nodding his head. “Good, I know a place.” Quickly guiding the other to his horse.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I'm beginning to regret this," Revus muttered as he sat on the horse. Vondama sat in front of him holding onto the reins, adrenaline rushing through his veins. "Are you sure about this? I just have this feeling the horse might not like me and I'll fall off. Really rather not fall off you know," he said as he nervously gazed around. The dunmer in front just laughed and looked over with a smile.

"You will be fine! Just hold on, I like to ride fast and we are actually pressing for time," he said as he turned back. Quickly he gave a flick of the reins and the horse took off, causing Revus to give a small yelp. He held on to Vondama as tightly as he could, his heart beating quite loudly. Along with the nerves, there was a rush of excitement. The mage watched as things practically flew by as the horse galloped along the path, passing plants and people. Vondama gave a joyous laugh as he felt the wind in his hair. "Is this too fast for you?"

"Actually, this is a lot better than I expected. But I really hope I don't fall off, at this speed it wouldn't end well," he answered with a nervous smile. Soon after the horse turned onto a dirt path, taking them up the mountain. The speed decreased and Revus looked over the cliff to the coast below, it was stunning. They were in a flower field over the coast of Vvardenfell. The sun slowly setting, casting colours across the sky and sea. "Oh wow, this is beautiful," he gasped. Vondama hopped off the horse and held out a hand to help Revus. "Oh good, solid ground!" he said a little shakily.

"Did you see the look on his face?! His stupid, stuck up face?" Vondama exclaimed. "I've been wanting to punch him for awhile now, and I finally did! Oh it felt good, very rewarding," he commented. He turned to the other, who was watching with slight amusement. 

"I will admit it was a little rewarding to see, may I ask why you suddenly punched him? Today of all days, you've had many chances before."

"I just! I don't know! He shouldn't speak to you like that, you are an amazing mage and you really do your best," he rambled, face turning a slight red. "And because... you're neat.." He inwardly winced at his words. He stopped and watched the sunlight dance across Revus' face, the way it made his eyes glow. The last of this adrenaline was making its way and he was trying to hold back, but eventually he spat out words he barely understood. 

"There has been so much that has happened since we last saw each other. I did save Vivec, but that was after I almost let a daedra kill him! I gave a daedra a magic staff and was like 'Whelp! Here you go!' and just!! There's dragons in Elsweyr and I need to stop that. And at one point I died??? But I'm back? Some dude killed me for worms? King of worms? I don't understand! Why would anyone want to be the King of WORMS?!" he ranted, throwing his arms up in the air wildly. "Really? Worms? AndIjustdon'tknowwhattoreallydoaboutallthat!" It all came out a jumbled mess.

He was thankful he stopped himself, he didn't want to think about what would happen if he said 'Oh by the way during all of that I kept thinking of you! Because I like you, a lot.' He might of died on the spot. The rush was finally wearing off and it was probably for the best, he really didn't want to do anything else that was stupid.

Revus watched, in quite some shock, as his friend snapped his mouth shut and sat down in the grass. Vondama hung his head in his hands and sighed, avoiding eye contact. The mage blinked out of confusion before finally realizing what was practically shouted him. "You.. You DIED? What do you mean you died?" he questioned, concern raising in his voice. All he got in response was a shrug. "How did you come back? And who is this King of Worms?" he asked a bit more quietly. Revus crouched down to be at the others level. "You have been quite busy." 

"You know, I think that's the first time I actually talked about that. Or more ranted and yelled about that. Which sorry about yelling, I really didn't bring you here to yell at you," he sheepishly apologized. "This is actually a place I stumbled upon shortly before I met you. It's really nice here, and the sunset here is the best."

"It is," Revus agreed and fully sat down. "And you don't have to apologize, I'm always here for my friends. It sounds like you've been though a lot in a short while, it's only natural to get overwhelmed." Vondama looked up with a slight smile, the moonlight now shining on the land. Revus smiled and put his hands together. "You have a talent for helping people, even when you don't need to. Which is why you are my favourite hero."

"Thank you," he said, his face turning a shade of red. "I know you think of yourself as a fuck up, but I am too. Plus if it wasn't for your mistake, we wouldn't have met. I'm really happy to have met you." This was the closest he has gotten to a confession. "Wait, here. I killed the flower you had, so here's a new one," he said handing a flower over as he rubbed the back of neck.

"Yes, thank you very much. As much as this place is beautiful, would you mind if we head back? I don't want to deal with Cliff Striders at this time of night, nasty things. You can stay at my place for the night, before we head out to Vivec city."

"Thank you, I'll get the horse- wait, you are going to come to Vivec city?" Revus nodded. "I think you will really enjoy it, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

The two dunmer mages rode in silence, as the horse took them back to Gnisis. The night sky decorated with bright stars overhead with the quiet chirping of crickets. "After tonight we can head out in a day or two, depending on how long you need to pack. Does that sound good?" Vondama asked giving a quick look over his shoulder. Revus gave a hum in agreement. He gave the horses mane a few pets as they stopped at the wayfair shrine. "Anything on your mind?"

"Hm? Oh! I was just thinking about how long it's been since I've been out like this. Mainly just stay inside, running out to get some food every now and then, but it's better for me to focus on my studies. Better for the town and the people here. Does this horse have a name?"

"Uh, Horse. Or I sometimes call him Bud. Have you really just kept to yourself this whole time?" he asked as he helped the other down again. Revus shrugged and gave a shy smile. "Well, when we get to Vivec city, I'm going to make sure you get out a bit more. You can meet my friends, the ones who helped me save Vivec," he smiled back as he walked Revus home. Vondama gave a quick run down of the others, very excited for them to met Revus. 

"After you," Revus said with a slight bow as he held the door open. "These friends of yours truly sound fascinating, I'm looking forward to Vivec city. Still quite nervous, mind you. Care to join me for some tea?" he gestured towards the kettle. Vondama nodded as he took a look at the ever growing egg collection. He had to admit, it was quite impressive. "I got that one for quite the bargain! Dormant Cliff Strider egg, I've made sure it's dormant. Rather not wake up to a screaming Cliff Skipper one morning."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Please! I love questions, good sign of intelligence."

"Are we sleeping together?"

Revus stopped what he was doing as his cheeks became dark red. "...Excuse me?" he squeaked, slowly turning around to face the other. It took Vondama a second to realize how he phrased his question, and how the other took it.

"Ah! I-I just, the bed. There's only one bed! I didn't mean, I didn't mean it like that! Not that it would be a bad thing to sleep together, unless it is. Uh, there's only one bed," he stammered with wide eyes. He took a cup of tea and proceeded to down the whole drink, completely forgetting fresh tea is very hot. "There's only one bed and this tea is very good," he said fighting through the pain. The other simply stood there and watched this odd display.

"Are you okay?"

"Me? What? Yeah I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm always okay."

"Well you just drank a whole cup of tea in one go, despite the heat. I can go get the cot I used while I was in the mines, if that is better. Are you sure you are alright?" he pressed, setting down his cup of tea. Vondama nervously nodded with a pained smile. "...Alright, if you say so. I forgot about the fact I only had the one bed. I'll go get the cot for myself, you can take the bed."

"No! It's fine, we can share the bed. I don't mind at all!" he said, a bit to eagerly. He took a deep breath before he clarified what he meant. "Sharing the bed is no problem to me, but if you rather not share, then I'll take the cot," he said, shuffling his feet out of embarrassment from just a few moments ago. 

"I'll start to clear off the books from the other side."

"And add it to the pile of books that continue to trip you?"

"Only for the time being, I'll move them back once I get back from Vivec," he laughed quietly. "When you said it wouldn't be a bad thing, did you mean sharing the bed or?" he asked teasingly. Watching in amusement on how wide the others eyes got. Vondama silently panicked as he helped clean up the books. "I'm just having a bit of fun, I know you meant sharing the bed."

"O-oh, good!" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He gave a yawn, which caused Revus to yawn. "Sorry, if you don't mind, I think I might try to get some sleep. It's been a busy day of traveling and excitement," he said as he put down the last book. He walked behind the divider to change, still blushing. Revus put the more important notes and books on the table, trying to casually glance over at his guest. Catching the sight of Vondamas midriff made him blush a bit and and he quickly looked away. "Good night, let me know when you are ready to head out tomorrow."

"Yes, good night! I'll be going to bed soon, just need to put these away." 

Vondama laid there for a bit quietly, watching as the fire died down. He felt the mattress sink next to him, his heart pounded as he thought about the fact he was sharing a bed with the man he was crushing on. As soon as Revus put his head down, he past out and started to softly snore. He smiled to himself, thinking how cute it was. Soon enough, he fell asleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay yearning is a hell of a thing

Vondama woke up the next morning, blinking the lingering sleep from his eyes. Sunlight shining through the window, it was a quiet morning. When he realized he was face to face with a still sleeping Revus. Holding his breath, he noted how peaceful the other looked. They were so close, he could reach out and brush away the hair from Revus' face. Their hands so very close, it would be so easy to just hold his hand. But he didn't.

He closed his eyes and carefully rolled over to get up, making sure not to wake the other. As he was getting dressed he thought over a small list that they would need for the trip. It's not a long route getting to Vivec City, but Revus hasn't traveled as much as he had. They would probably take a few breaks here and there, plus with the extra weight of another person and supplies, the horse would get tired. 

Quietly shutting the door behind him, Vondama waved to a few egg hands who were off to work. It was a nice and sunny day, surely it will get quite warm later on. Making his way to the Inn, he mentally went over the list, adding water to it as well. A few quick good mornings and spending a bit more gold than he hoped, he had everything he needed. He thanked the Inn keeper, slung his bag over his shoulder and headed back.

Walking back into the house, he found Revus awake and packing for the trip. Currently trying to fit 5 books into a small bag as he muttered to himself. "Oh, there you are! I was wondering where you went. I'm almost done, just got to finish this, cast a few wards and I'll be ready to go." Vondama stopped in his tracks and looked past the other.

"Were you making something to eat?"

"Yes, something to eat before we leave. Please help yourself to some!"

"It's on fire."

Revus quickly stood up straight and whipped around. "Oh dear!" he exclaimed. He quickly put out the fire and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "That's one way to start a morning. You don't think this is a sign, do you? What if things get worse?" He began to pace as he asked questions. 

"I have some extra room in my bag if you want to put some books in there. And everything is going to be fine! It should be only a two day trip, we can stop in Balmora for the night, I don't think anything will happen in those two days. I picked up supplies, we have food, water, and even medical supplies. Just in case," Vondama assured the other. He wasn't sure why Revus needed so many books, but he put a few in his bag. The other mage took a deep breath and nodded. "Are you alright?"

"I think so, just this is a bit of a big step," he admitted. Vondama gave him a small smile as he assured him again.

"It's a big step, but I'm really glad you are doing this. And I'll be here to help you if needed. Just let me know if something is wrong, and I'll help."

"Thank you, truly my favourite hero," he said, causing the other to blush a bit. The two mages gathered everything they needed and headed out. Revus locked his door and cast a protective ward on his house. "Okay, let's go before I change my mind," he said with a nervous smile. 

"Are you sure about this?" Vondama asked. He wanted Revus to be there but didn't want it to be something the other wouldn't enjoy. The thought of him pushing the other into an uncomfortable situation hurt. "If you don't want to go-"

"I'm sure. I always wanted to see Vivec, and I don't want to miss this. But let's go before my nerves get the best of me or I make another mistake."

The two walked out of Gnisis and proceeded to get on the horse. Revus took one last look at the town as they began to leave. "If you need a break from horse riding, just let me know," Vondama said as the horse picked up speed. As they rode on, they finally took the chance to catch up. Vondama explained a few adventures he had, and went into detail of how he saved Lord Vivec. Revus talked about his studies and how he would go to make sure the Resonator is still quiet. They talked as the sun slowly lowered and the sky grew dark.

"You know," Revus started as they dropped of the horse at the stables. "There's a Dwemer ruin close to Balmora. I've heard not many people explored it. Imagine the relics that are down there!" he said, bouncing on his toes. Vondama watched how excited the other was with amusement. "The technology! The ruins!" he babbled out of excitement.

"Would you like to check it out tonight?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"I don't think we can completely explore the area tonight, but we can check it out. And revisit it on our way back," Vondama offered. Revus looked at the other with a smile, and nodded. "Sweet! Let's go," he said smiling back. Revus quickly lead the way, Vondama following behind, listening as the other excitedly talked the ruins. "It could be dangerous," he warned. "If one of the constructs shows up, get behind me," he said seriously. 

"Understood," Revus said as he took out a notebook. "I knew bringing along a empty notebook was important, that's why I brought three." Vondama laughed in response. "What?" he asked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just you never fail to surprise me."

Revus lightly laughed along, slightly blushing. "I think we are here," he said motioning to the door. Carefully he pushed the door open. "Unlocked, that's good," he noted and wrote something down. "Ready?" Vondama nodded as he readied his daggers, and the two walked in. 

It was cool in the ruins, overgrowth reclaiming the area. A few torches lit, casting shadows along the long hallways. They carefully walked down the ruins, looking at the carvings left by people unknown. "Amazing," Revus gasped as he ran a hand along the carvings. "This is truly amazing."

"It's quiet," Vondama noted. "No constructs, not even any of those spider things," he said peering around a corner. The other wrote down more notes, lost in thought. The ruins were eerily beautiful, but it felt off. "Revus?"

The mage stopped and looked up with a confused look. "Sorry. What is it?" he asked walking up to the other. 

"It's really quiet, something feels off."

"Hm, this could be a good thing! Nothing here to cause any harm. Or this could be very bad. It's a 50/50 chance, your guess is as good as mine," he shrugged. They carried on, going further into the ruins. Both entranced by the objects left behind and art work engraved along the stone walls. When suddenly they heard a quiet 'click', and Revus felt his foot slightly sink. They froze, looking at each other. "Of course I'd be the one to set off a trap," he groaned, cursing himself.

Before they could do anything a hulking Dwarven Centurion came to life and stepped forward. "Adventure is over, we need to go!" Vondama barked as he grabbed Revus and ran. They ducked into a corner, hiding from the construct, Vondama held an arm out shielding Revus. "I've never seen one so big," he whispered. They stayed very still and silent as the Centurion lumbered around. It looked around, thankfully not noticing them, but it was blocking the exit.

"I'm sorry," Revus started. Hint of fear in his voice. Vondama clasped his hand over the others mouth and gave a "Shh".

"No time for that, we knew the risks when we came in here. Is there anything you know about turning it off? I'm not sure if I can actually fight it off on my own," he whispered, eyeing the metal creation. Revus gave a small nod, and Vondama took his hand away.

"I can make a device to disrupt the soul gem powering it, but it's going to take sometime," he whispered back. He took out some of the Dwemer technology he gathered and got to work. As he worked, Vondama kept watch, making sure it wasn't getting to close. It wildly swung around, and stomped about in front of the way out. Until it swung around and faced them. Blowing steam, it began to march towards the two elves.

"Shit," Vondama cursed. "I'll distract it, you need to run." He stood up and tightened his grip on the daggers. 


	6. Chapter 6

The two of them split off into different directions, Vondama ran towards the Dwarven Centurion as Revus ran to work on the Disruptor. While running forward, Vondama cast a spell, conjuring a skeleton to help fight. He ran to the side, swiping at the hulking thing with daggers. Metal against metal rang out through the halls, as he hit it over and over. It swung at him with it's axe, he ducked to the side, just barely getting out of the way. It's hammer swung and hit the wall, terrifyingly close to his head. Stepping back he cast a few more spells, throwing flames at the construct. The skeleton spell wore off, leaving him alone to fight it.

"Come on, just turn off!" he shouted at it. Backpedaling as it blew hot steam at him, he tripped over a copper pipe. Thankfully this worked in his favour as he fell out of range of the sweeping attack. He scrambled back up, a blue scythe glowed in his hands as he hit it. Panting, he dodged another attack, he had little magic left and could feel himself getting tired. Nothing seemed to do any damage to this damned machine. "Revus, please hurry up!" he called out.

Vondama kept fighting, becoming more and more tired. "How the fuck are you harder to fight than a Daedra?" he huffed, getting angry at this thing. Any bit of magic he got, he used. Keeping his distance from the arms, he eventually ran out of room and backed into the wall. It shocked him with a static field. Trying to get away. he stumbled to the side. This was stronger that he expected. "I hate Dwarven constructs," he spat out, as if he was trying to hurt it with words.

It reared back and swung it's axe, he brought up his arms up to defend himself, preparing for the strike. It hit, and it hit hard. Knocked backwards to the ground, he didn't even feel the pain across his chest at first. Hitting the ground knocked the breath out of him. Gasping, he winced in pain. Looking down he watched as blood seeped into his shirt. He looked back up to see the hammer above, about to swing down, he rolled to the side despite the pain. 

Revus ran and hid in a room close by, crouching down to work on the Disruptor. Using a bit of magic to quicken the process, he didn't even see the other person in the room at first. He froze and looked up to the other, another Dunmer he guessed judging by the eyes. He couldn't tell much about them due to the black and red armor that hid their face. "Ah, sorry to intrude on your hiding spot, but I'm almost done here," he whispered. He looked down at the device when it hit him. Black and red armor, that's the sign of the Dark Brotherhood.

"What exactly are you doing here?" she hissed as she drew her blade. Pointing it towards the very nervous mage. He looked back up and gulped. "I don't like waiting for answers."

"We were just exploring, that's all! Please let me finish making this, my friend is currently fighting the Centurion," he said, as held up the device. The assassin narrowed her eyes, this didn't help the situation at all. "Please."

Before she could make up her mind about what to do, Revus got back to work. She carefully eyed him, watching him intently. "Do you even know what you are doing?"

"I am a Dwemer scholar, so I would hope so."

"Dwemer scholar? Wait. Is your name Revus? Uh, Revus Demnevanni?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. 

"I, um, yes? H-how do you know me? Do I know you? I'm not a contract, am I?!" he panicked. The assassin hung her head and grumbled under her breath.

"That means the crazy n'wah fighting the Dwarven machine is Vondama. Right?" she asked looking back up. Revus nodded, having no idea what was even happening at this point. "That idiot! What is he doing fighting that thing?" Standing up, she ran out of the room, only to run back and point a dagger at him. "Hurry up with that thing or whatever it is!"

Perplexed, Revus silently got back to work. "Just finish this, stop the Centurion, and then you can ask questions," he said to himself.

Putting the finishing touches with some magic he was done. Quickly he ran out of the room, only to find chaos happening. Vondama sitting against the wall in a small pool of blood, as the assassin distracted the construct. He pointed the Disruptor at the hulking thing and activated it.

The machine slowed down and came to a stop. The three of them sighed in relief once it was over. Revus picked up the bag of supplies, took out a healing potion and ran over to Vondama. "Are you alright?!"

"I've been worse, but I've also been better," he said giving a light chuckle. "Thank you for the potion, and stopping the stupid hunk of metal."

"No thanks for me?" the woman said with a hand on her hip. Vondama and Revus quietly stared at her.

"I have no idea who she is, but she knows me," Revus whispered. "How do you know me?" he asked her again. She walked over, pulling her hood off, and shaking out her white hair. 

"How could I not? Red hair, purple outfit, tinkering mage, cute. You're just about all he talks about." Even with the blood loss, Vondama felt his face burn. "Let's get you back to Balmora, I have a friend who's really good at fixing people up." She helped Vondama up, and supported him. "I'm Savurli by the way."

Revus helped support his friend as they walked out of the ruins, thinking about what she had said. It was nighttime when they made their way to Balmora, which meant less people to see the odd group. Savurli led them into a back alleyway, making sure no one saw them, she stopped before a cellar door. The three made their way down into the safe house, it was surprisingly nice.

"Naryu? Is that you? Back already?" a voice called out. A male Dunmer made his way over and stopped, staring at the group. "What in Oblivion is this?" he snapped. "Who is that? And what happened to you?" 

"Hey Ashur."

"Hey, please don't be too mad at us but Von here needs to be stitched up."

Ashur took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is so going against the rules, but fine. Fine. Sit down and I'll get the kit," he said as he walked off. Mumbling something about how nice a writ would be right now. Vondama sat down and looked over at Revus, who was awkwardly standing to the side.

"Are you okay?"

"You're the own who's hurt and you are checking in on me?" he asked. Vondama nodded. "I'm a little shaken up, but I'm fine."

"How touching," Ashur remarked as he sat down. He began to stitch up the injured elf, grumbling to himself. "Stop moving, I can't patch you up if you keep moving. And stop complaining about the pain, we wouldn't have to do this if you didn't get hurt. Is someone going to explain what happened or who that is?"

"I took on a Dwarven construct."

"And this is Revus!"

Ashur turned to look at the Telvanni mage, who shyly smiled and waved. "I was beginning to think you didn't actually exist. The way he talks about you was almost the way someone would make up a fake boyfriend. I will admit, he's right about you being cute." Vondama stomped on the others foot to shut him up. The two quietly bickered between themselves. Revus blushed as he thought about what was just said, from both Savurli and Ashur.

"Sorry if I scared you back there, but I was on a job and you suddenly running into the room didn't help with my nerves. Some cultists claimed the ruins and a contract was put out, you know how it is. You need anything?" Savurli asked leaning against the wall beside him. 

"Oh, no thank you. I think I'm okay," he said putting his hands together. He did not know how it is. "How did you and Vondama meet?"

"He hasn't told you? Well that's actually fair, he wasn't to happy with me after I joined the Dark Brotherhood. I'm his sister. He says he's the older brother, but it doesn't count because he's only a few minutes older than me. We use to go on jobs together, sometimes going on jobs alone. We kinda split after we died and came back."

Revus blinked and looked over at Vondama and back at Savurli. "Now you mention it, I can see the family resemblance. I had no idea he had a twin sister!"

"Yeah, he's a bit of a private person and he hasn't been to happy with me. So don't take it personal that he didn't tell you."

"And you said he talks about me?" he whispered.

"All. The. Time!" she laughed. "How long have you been dating?"

"I-It's not like that," he stuttered, blushing deeply. "We're just friends."

"Oh! Wow, I didn't realize. Sorry for making things awkward," she said kicking the ground. "Anyway's I gotta go, gotta finish a job, I'll meet you in Vivec City." And with that she left, leaving Revus there alone. He looked over at Vondama, who was still quietly bickering with Ashur. 

"You are all fixed up now, don't do anything stupid for the next bit and you should heal fine. You're welcome."

"Thanks, I owe you."

"Yes, you do. Now please leave and get him out of here, outsiders really aren't allowed here. No offense, it's just rules." Vondama and Revus left and headed to the Inn, on the way Vondama picked a few flowers and used them for healing. 

"I can quickly brew a remedy to help speed up the healing," Revus said as he held the door open. "And thank you for distracting the Centurion."

"Thank you for turning it off," he said with a smile. The two made their way to the room, both very tired from travelling and almost dying. Revus made a quick remedy and gave it to the other, who was very thankful for it. After a bit, the two headed for bed. They each had their own bed this time. Vondama quickly fell asleep, rest was good for recovery. Revus however couldn't stop thinking of what the other Dunmers said, it was hard to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Revus was the first one awake. He looked over at the bed across the room, finding Vondama still asleep. Smiling to himself as he took out a few books to read, quietly so the other could rest. Revus quickly got sucked into the book, making notes as he studied, he didn't notice Vondama sitting up.

"Good morning," he mumbled as he checked his stitches. Looks good, a little sore but much better. "Hello?" he said a little louder, realizing Revus didn't hear him. The mage slightly jumped and held his book to his chest, obliviously not expecting this. "Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine, I didn't realize know you were up. Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, the remedy you made did wonders," Vondama said as he got ready for the day. The compliment causing the other to slightly blush. "We should be heading out soon, whenever you are ready. The tavern downstairs has some very nice food, we can grab something to eat. Whatever you wish," he offered. The two got ready for the day, having a small chat about Vivec City and things to do. 

Sitting across from each other, they quietly ate breakfast. "By the way," Vondama said, leaning back in his chair. "Have you ever figured out what the Tonal Resonator was originally for?" he asked. Revus thought about it, taking a bite of his bread, before answering.

"Technically, no. I haven't found what it's purpose was, there's no records of the device or blueprints of such a device. I do have a hypothesis, I need to do more research before I have a true theory. Like we discussed back when we first met, it's a trade. In return for work, the Dwemer gave profound pleasure through the song. But we couldn't hear the right song, which caused your... scrambled state."

"I still say it was mind controlled slavery."

"Again, a clumsy description. Yet, there is no better way to put it, I guess," he said as he made face. The other laughed as he stood up. "Well, I'm ready to head out. I'm excited to see the city, and to stand in front of Lord Vivec? Terrifying, yet I can't wait!" Revus clapped his hands together as he stood up. The two left and headed to the stables, happily chatting as they went. 

"Oh! If you want, on the way back, the offer still stands about checking out the Dwemer ruins. This time we can be more prepared," Vondama said. Guiding the horse to the main horse, he looked back at Revus. "I'm sure there's tons of information for your studies." He looked past the other, eyeing the two Morag Tong agents leaning against the city wall. They waved, the two mages waved back. "Don't mind them, they are nice, but they can be a royal pain in the ass."

"Okay.. One, you almost died in those ruins, you really think it's okay to go back? Second, who are they exactly?" Revus asked, raising an eyebrow. Vondama helped him onto the horse before getting on. "I mean I would like to gather more from the ruins, but I don't want to risk your life!"

"I've risked my life for less. Such as locating a royal kwama egg in piles of shit, and fighting kwama workers to protect said egg. And those two are Morag Tong agents, surprisingly nice for their job. They've helped Savurli and I out, and we've helped them," he said with a shrug. "Any more questions?" The other laughed, holding on as the horse picked up speed.

"Yes, you have a point. Our meeting was interesting to say the least. A good meeting, but you did risk your life quite a bit," he agreed. "I can't say I'm too surprised about you being friends with Morag Tong agents of all people. I would like to know that story at some point, but I do have a question." Vondama hummed, passing by other travelers. They should reach Vivec City this afternoon. "It's actually about Savurli, she said a few things."

This was unexpected. Vondama's eyes widened as he saw where this question was going. "Oh! Uh, yeah she says a lot of things doesn't she?" he said a bit too loudly. It was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "What did she say?" he asked, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Revus explained what she said about being siblings, and asked if they were dating. _I'm going to stab her the next time I see her_. "I'm really sorry about that, she has a habit of getting ahead of herself. Also I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her in the first place."

"It's alright, you have your reasons. I was caught off guard of the fact you have a twin, but she seems nice. Perhaps I could talk to her again," he chuckled. They rode on in silence, enjoying the nice day. They had about an hour left of travelling, this became clear when they could see Baar Dau in the sky. "Oh wow, I can't believe I'm actually doing this. And to even think about the Moonlit almost crashing into the city! You have out done yourself, my friend," Revus gasped in disbelief. Peering over the other to gaze at the floating rock. 

"It's even better to look up at it while standing underneath."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Hold on. I'm going to get us there as soon as we can," Vondama said as he leaned forward and flicked the reins. The horse quickly took off at an amazing speed, leaving Revus to worry about falling off. "How are you doing? Anything you want to do in the city?" he asked over the thunderous sound of hooves.

"I just hope I don't embarrass myself! Do you think I might embarrass myself? In front of Lord Vivec, that would be awful. Maybe if I stand very still off to the side.."

Vondama gave a small laugh in response. "You are going to be fine! I'm sure you won't embarrass yourself, but if you feel better to stand to the side then be my guest."

After a little while, they finally arrived to their destination. The horse was very happy to be dropped off to the stables, to finally get some rest. They dropped their stuff off at the town house before going to explore. Vondama smiled as he watched his friend excitedly look at everything. It was such a nice moment, the two of them wandering around with little care. They made their way to the palace, Revus stopped at the bottom of the steps and nervously shifted his weight. He stood there wringing his hands as he stared up at the building. "Are you alright?" Vondama asked, standing a few steps above him.

"Just.. Nervous. To go to the palace and stand in the presence of Lord Vivec, and meet your friends. What if I make a fool of myself? What if I ruin everything?" he asked, panic rising in his voice. Revus fidgeted in place, looking at the ground now, he felt small. 

"I promise you, that there's nothing you could do to ruin this. I promise," Vondama said, making his way over. He rested his hand on the others shoulder, trying to comfort him. "If you don't feel you would be comfortable, I can give you my house keys and-"

"I don't want to miss it." 

"Alright, lets go in together then," he said. Revus took a deep breath and held onto others arm. Vondama blushed deeply as they walked together. They walked up the steps, stopping under Baar Dau. "See, isn't it amazing?" he whispered. They stood there, arms linked together, before the door and gazing at the giant rock hovering in the sky above. "You know, I'm also extremely nervous. It's finally nearing the end of my quest, it feels odd." Revus softly squeezed the others arm in encouragement, giving him a smile. "Would you like to get a drink after this?"

"Yes, I think I would." 


End file.
